The Finding Felicity Drabbles
by Waterdancer
Summary: A series of one shots featuring Slade Wilson, Moira Queen,Felicity Smoak, and eventually Oliver Queen. Read in the following order and it will make sense.
1. Choices

Choices

_Author: AgeofAquarius_

_Rating: PG_

_Characters: Moira Queen, Slade Wilson, Felicity Smoak_

_A/N: A drabble based on a fic prompt I came up with. Slade Wilson and Moira Queen have a meeting about Felicity_

_Disclaimer: Arrow is a show that I do not own. These characters are the property of CW and DC._

_No money is made from this._

Choices

"I would like to think that the people of Starling City would eventually forgive me for the Undertaking," she said to the man sitting across from her.

The man chuckled lightly and gave her a cold stare. There weren't many people who could intimidate Moira Queen. But this man, Slade Wilson, did.

"And you would be right, Moira. However, if they were to find out the extent of your involvement with Malcolm Merlyn, and with the sinking of the Queen's Gambit-that opinion of you will change. That I can promise you," continued Slade, never breaking his stare. "It would take a nosy reporter asking the right questions to find out the truth. The truth that I myself was able to find out with a bribe, and Felicity Smoak was able to find out with a few clicks of her keyboard."

_Felicity Smoak._ Moira's lips pressed together in a thin line at the mention of her name. The woman who had ruined her family. The woman who thought that she was well within her right to come to her house, and threaten her with what she knew. She had attempted to intimidate Felicity using the not so hidden feelings for Oliver the younger woman had as a weapon.

Clearing her throat, she stood and walked over the large bay window overlooking the garden. There were choices that always needed to be made. Tough choices. She knew that Felicity was Oliver's friend and if Felicity had no qualms about telling Oliver the truth about Thea, there was no guarantee that she wouldn't tell the media. _If I agree to this, turning a blind eye as Felicity is taken. Oliver will never forgive me. He can never know. _

"If I agree to help you carry out this task. How will this benefit me? Oliver already knows that Robert is not Thea's father. The damage is done," she asked turning to look at Slade.

"It'll be one less person that you'll have to worry about as you get started with your campaign. I'll leave the reporters up to you. What is your decision?"

Moira closed her eyes and sighed. "I can give you her work schedule, and her passcode. That'll be extent of my involvement. I want your assurance, Mr. Wilson, that my participation can never be known outside of this room. I intend to be the mayor of Starling City, and Felicity Smoak cannot be a distraction."

Smiling, too much like a shark Moira would think later, Slade stood up and gathered his coat and the folder containing photos of Felicity. "I can promise you, Mrs. Queen. No one will ever know."

***_Four Days Later***_

Felicity's sneakers squeaked across the floor, as she was half pulled and dragged through a room.

Her pulse quickened as she tried to pull against her restraints to test the strength as Digg and Oliver had taught her.

"Careful. He doesn't want to see any marks on you, love," a strange man mumbled as he pulled her forward.

"What man? Who? Who are you?" she asked as the adrenaline surged in her.

Receiving no answer, she grunted as she was forced into a seat, and the blindfold yanked off her eyes. Missing her glasses, she blinked several times, to gain focus on the person sitting at the large oak desk in front of her.

"I trust that aside from the headache you have, you haven't been injured," he said as he glanced to the man standing at her left.

Felicity glared at the man deciding on whether on not to answer. Noticing that he didn't seem to have any real malice towards her. She mumbled, "I'm fine."

"Good. Let me introduce myself. My name is Slade Wilson."


	2. Finding Felicity

_Finding Felicity_

_Rating: PG_

_Characters: Felicity Smoak, Slade Wilson_

_Summary: This takes place about a week after the first Drabble "Choices" Slade and Felicity have their first face to face meeting._

_A/N: Okay, so yes, I will continue these as time goes on. I really appreciate all the feedback from the first one. You guys made the writing of this really easy. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Arrow is owned by DC and CW, I make NO MONEY from this. _

_One week later_

The morning sun peeked through the blinds waking Felicity forcing her to open her eyes. Reaching for her new glasses, she sat up in the large queen bed. For all accounts and purposes, she hadn't been treated badly. In fact, she could say for a person who had been kidnapped, she had been treated exceptionally well.

The room she had spent the last week in was painted a pale blue, with a soft cream carpet. A large couch sat in front of the fireplace with an ornate coffee table in front of it. Everything in the expansive closet was her size as well as few pairs of her shoes from her apartment. She even had several pairs of her favorite pajama bottoms in the drawers of the closet. But it wasn't home. Not even close to it.

"Ms. Smoak?" a voice called from the other side of the bedroom door. "Mr. Wilson wants to know if you needed anything."

"I need to go home!" she shouted, already knowing the response to her comment.

The man, _Anthony,_ on the other side of the door grew quiet. "Not until he says you can, Ms. Smoak, you already know this."

Grumbling, she climbed out of bed and stalked towards the door. "Then tell Slade I'll be fine in my room."

This was the routine that she had become accustomed to since she'd been taken.

Anthony would come to her door every morning to ask if she needed anything. She would yell that she wanted to go home, he would tell her that she couldn't, she would shout that she would be fine in her room. About an hour after that, she'd find a tray of food outside her door. Wash, rinse and repeat.

Slade watched as Felicity moved around the bedroom preparing for her shower. The woman's constant defiance annoyed him but intrigued him at the same time. She was much more than previously reported. When he decided on removing Felicity from the Oliver Queen stratosphere, he was told that she would be easy to break. He made a mental note to speak with Blood about his misinformation again.

He shut his monitors down as Anthony walked into his office. "I see there's been no change with our guest."

Sighing, Anthony sat down in the leather chair. "Should I have the cook prepare her breakfast tray?"

"Absolutely, and bring it to me. I'll take it to her myself."

Hair wrapped in a towel, Felicity padded out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans and large sweatshirt. She was surprised to smell bacon and coffee, inside of her room. It was supposed to be outside her door.

"Good Morning, Ms. Smoak."

Startled, she turned to her left and saw her captor sitting on the couch, tray sitting in front of him. _Fuck._

"G'Morning," she grumbled and sat back on the bed.

"We need to talk."

"Are you going to let me go?"

"No."

"Then we have nothing to talk about it."

"You aren't hungry?" Slade asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and filled his plate with the bacon that was currently torturing Felicity's taste buds.

_Fuck._ Her eyes followed every move as Slade fixed himself a hearty plate and began to eat. She wasn't one to pass up breakfast and she hadn't since she'd been taken but damn if the coffee wasn't speaking to her baser instincts.

"Cup of coffee, and that's it, " she said walking over to take the cup that Slade held out for her.

Noticing her hesitation, he chuckled. "Don't worry, its not drugged."

"How can I be sure?" she asked taking the cup and tilting her head.

"You can't," he answered as he continued to eat. "But if you don't mind, I'm going to continue my breakfast."

She shrugged, and sat on the couch as far away from himas she could. "Don't stop on my account."

Slade looked over at her and smiled lightly. _Defiant to a fault_.

Felicity drank her coffee slowly, deciding on how to approach the situation she found herself in. The moment Slade introduced himself, she knew who he was and what his involvement had been with Oliver. At least what Oliver had told her—which hadn't been much.

Setting her coffee cup down, she cleared her throat. "I'm not sure why you think I have much to say. I'm no one."

"You are absolutely _someone_. You and I both know that," he responded, wiping his mouth with the linen napkin that had come with breakfast.

"I'm just an employee at Queen Consolidated…"

"Ms. Smoak, I'm not concerned with your day job. In fact, I'm more interested in your work with the Arrow and your relationship with Oliver Queen."


	3. Searching for Felicity

_Searching for Felicity_

_Rating: PG_

_Characters: Oliver Queen, Slade Wilson, and Felicity Smoak._

_Summary: Oliver decides that he needs to make sure Felicity is okay._

_A/N: This is the third drabble in the "Finding Felicity" series. This is more Oliver heavy than I had initially planned but I have method to my madness. This takes place about three days after "Finding Felicity". "Arrow" is owned by DC Comics and CW. I make no money from this. Thank you to Olicity1013 for the continued support._

Oliver watched as Felicity walked through the plaza towards the hospital where Barry Allen was currently recuperating. Her trademark ponytail swinging behind her, and engrossed in her tablet. She looked fine. Happy if Oliver was honest with himself. He could almost hear Diggle's warning in his head as he followed behind her.

"_She's going to be pissed if she sees you. Either as Oliver Queen or Arrow. Felicity will be pissed if she even senses you there."_

"_I'll deal with it when it comes, Digg."_

While he was in Starling City, Oliver had resisted the urge to call Felicity while she had been visiting Barry. In fact, he had made himself a promise that when it came to the Barry Allen situation (which was just that a situation), he would remove himself from it. If she wanted to talk to him, she would call.

But she hadn't.

On her prior visits to Barry, she would call or email to check in after her arrival. To check on her babies. To make sure he and Diggle had run the proper updates. Sometimes to just give him updates about Barry.

But she hadn't and that bothered him. More so than he'd admit to anyone else.

He and Diggle had checked the tracker he had installed in her glasses. It showed her in Central City like her email had said. When they pulled up the CCTV footage, it showed her walking into the hospital, going into Barry's room, and even talking to some of the staff. She looked fine and not in distress at all.

He had to be sure.

Which is why he currently found himself in Central City following behind a soon to be pissed Felicity Smoak as she walked through the crowd and entered the hospital.

If she yelled at him in her 'Loud Voice', that was okay. At least that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach would be gone.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?" Felicity asked as she paced her room looking for something…_anything_ that would tell her where she was being held.

Slade sighed, and looked up from his newspaper. "Until I deem it fit to let you go. We still haven't discussed your relationship with Oliver Queen."

"He's my boss and I'm his employee. That's it. "

"How long are you going to tell me that lie?" He asked, glancing at her, she thought, without malice. It was strange, this man, this _person_ that Oliver had told her to fear, didn't inspire that emotionin her at all. Instead, it made her even more curious about him.

She stared at him and shrugged. "Holding me…for whatever reason is a complete waste of time. I'm just his executive assistant. No real secret there. Everyone knows that. People think I got the job because we had sex, which we haven't. Not that I wouldn't…but…" _Fuck._

Noticing Slade's eyebrow quirk up as she finished her ramble, she sighed and sat back on the couch.

"You could at least give me my tablet," she muttered as she grabbed her cup of coffee from the table.

He chuckled and opened his newspaper. "Now _that_, Felicity, would be foolish."


	4. Hiding in Plain Sight

"_Hiding in Plain Sight"_

_Rating: PG_

_Characters: Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak_

_Genre: Drama/Suspense_

_Summary: Oliver is in Central City and is surprised by Felicity. Sometimes, things are not what they seem. "You're concerned with the where, and not with the who. Dig Deeper, Mr. Queen."_

_A/N: This is the fourth in the series, "Finding Felicity". I've had a really great time writing these, and I hope you've enjoyed reading them. Leave me a review, let me know what you think. Thank you to Olicity1013 for the continued support. Slade will be back with the next one, promise. Arrow and its characters are owned by DC/CW. I don't make any money from this. I put them back when I'm done._

Oliver drew closer to Felicity as she walked towards Barry's room. He was prepared to deal with her "Loud Voice". She'd ask him why he was in Central City. He'd tell her he had CEO business; she'd tilt her head because she would know he was full of it. He'd shrug and they'd move on.

He had to make sure.

He stepped around a nurse and called out, "Felicity." She stopped as she heard her name. "Listen, I just wanted to—"

"Surprised that you showed up here," the woman said as she turned around. "Didn't count on that."

Oliver frowned as he looked the woman. Visually, everything about her screamed Felicity. Same blonde hair, glasses, those blue eyes. This was her but the hard, accented voice told him otherwise.

A smirk spread across the woman's face as Oliver advanced towards her. "Grab me, and I'll scream," she said backing away. "Then you'll have to explain why Oliver Queen is accosting a woman in the middle of a hospital," she whispered not so quietly as a group of doctors walked past them. One took a curious glance at him and Oliver gave him a quick grin. _Everything is fine._

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice lowering. Whoever this woman was, she was right. He had to be very careful.

"No one in particular. Got a lot of money to look like her, though. She must be really important to bring you all the way to Central City," the woman said, as she took off the glasses and rubbed her eyes. She looked at him again, and the blue eyes were now green.

"Where is she? Where's Felicity?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. He stepped closer to the woman.

"Curious," she smiled. "You're concerned with the where, and not with the who. Dig a little deeper, Mr. Queen." With that, she turned and walked away.

Left standing in the hallway, he resisted the urge to run behind the woman and demand she give him more of an explanation. He couldn't as Oliver Queen but he had other ways of finding out information

* * *

_Three days later_

Felicity stared at her companion. "Anthony."

"Ms. Smoak," the man answered not bothering to look up from his newspaper. She focused on the date of the newspaper. _12 days. _

"I think we're past that," she continued, frowning at him. She took a bite of her sandwich and contemplated her next step. "It's Felicity. Where's Slade? He left so suddenly after getting that phone call. Not that I care or anything, because I don't. Just wondering where he is."

Earlier in the day during the daily, "What's going on with you and Oliver?" game, Slade had gotten a call, which was rare because she'd never noticed him carrying a phone when he came to see her. She had tried to listen but he moved away quickly. She could only hearbits of Slade's side of the conversation.

"_..I see..."_

"_No change."_

"_No, I'll come to you…" _

After the call ended, he made his apologies, and left her room. Soon after, Anthony had shown up, newspaper in hand, annoyed expression on his face. Something told her that he didn't like having to keep an eye on her.

"You know, Anthony," she said after sitting her sandwich down. "You could leave. Take a smoke break, do whatever it is kidnappers do. I'm not going anywhere. Remember? I don't know where I am." She gave him a slight smile, hoping that it would convince him that she was non-threatening. She needed to be alone to figure out what was going on. A few things were clear. She had been gone for longer than week. Slade Wilson had a healthy interest in all things Oliver Queen, and she really _really_ needed to work this mystery out.

"Ms. Smoa—_Felicity_," Anthony started. "If I could leave you alone, I would but I'm under strict orders not to, and besides he would know." The way Anthony finished speaking gave her pause. His tone was almost fearful. One that she hadn't heard since she was taken.

Another mystery for her to figure out.


End file.
